Caged
by KibasTenshi
Summary: INUWALLFLOWER CROSSOVER. DRABBLE SERIES. Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion. KYOHEI/KAGOME. Challenge #12 by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Wallflower. Copyright goes to their respected owners.

**Summary: **Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

**Challenge #12** - (Challenged by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) The WallFlower/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/Kyouhei, Kagome/Ranmaru, or Kagome/Takenaga pairing. It can be a one-shot or continuous story based on the anime/manga plot or otherwise. Whether Sunako should be in it or not is up to you. The Fic can be of any rating.

Lost

Miss Nakahara looked at the window display, admiring the details in the clothing in front of her. The loud boom of the thunder startled her out of her thoughts, rain started to fall from the sky. Turning around, she headed back towards her limo and passed a dark alleyway.

'_Achoo'_

Miss Nakahara paused in her step, an umbrella being held over her head by a servant. Squinting her eyes, she tried to focus in the small, dark space. There leaning against the wall was a girl. What little clothing she had was ripped and looked like rags hanging off her body. Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Miss Nakahara frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, careful not to startle her.

The girl's eyes watered but weren't noticed due to the rain. Biting lightly on her lower lip in thought, she opened her mouth to reply.

"Kagome."

* * *

This is just a starter chapter. So please, enjoy this little side drabble series. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Wallflower. Copyright goes to their respected owners.

**Summary: **Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

**Challenge #12** - (Challenged by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) The WallFlower/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/Kyouhei, Kagome/Ranmaru, or Kagome/Takenaga pairing. It can be a one-shot or continuous story based on the anime/manga plot or otherwise. Whether Sunako should be in it or not is up to you. The Fic can be of any rating.

New roomie

Miss Nakahara's eyes gleamed in delight as she took in Kagome's appearance. After a shower and change of clothes, the young girl was appealing to the eyes. A smile made its way to her lips as she watched the girl pinched them hem of her yellow sundress nervously.

"T-thank you.." Kagome said softly a soft tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks.

That was all it took. Miss Nakahara lost it as she pulled Kagome into a hug, cooing about how cute Kagome appeared to be. Seconds later, Kagome looked at the land lady who had graciously taken her in

"Come on dear." Miss Nakahara led Kagome out of the room and down the hall.

Slamming the door to the dining room open, Miss Nakahara's grin widened as her eyes took in the four males and her niece.

"Boys…Sunako-chan, I'd like to introduce you to your new roommate. This is Kagome-chan." Her eyes drank in the reactions of each occupant of the room.

Sunako looked up from the table, her eyes landing on their new roomy. A dark aura surrounded the girl, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees. She couldn't help but be drawn in.

"Kagome-chan, take care of Sunako-chan for me while I talk to the boys." Miss Nakahara walked out of the room, Kyohei, Takenaga, Yukinojo and Ranmaru followed after her.

Entering another room, the landlady turned and faced the four handsome men before her. Hands placed on her hips, she smiled slyly at them.

"Kagome-chan is in a very delicate situation right now… If you can't turn Sunako-chan into a lady, you should be able to make a girl happy. Make Kagome-chan smile, make her happy and your rent will be free for the rest of the year."

That had gotten their attention. With a pretty girl like Kagome, they were sure that it would take a smile and simple gesture to make her happy.

"Great… we're going to be living with a fangirl." Kyohei muttered as he lounged on the couch.

* * *

So... here's chapter 2. Keep in mind this is a drabble! Anyways, thank you for the reviews. Please let me know what you think! I am currently working on Love Bites chapter so expect that up sometime next week! *Sigh now it's time for bed. I have work in the morning then school. Booooo. ;_;


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Wallflower. Copyright goes to their respected owners.

**Summary: **Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

**Challenge #12** - (Challenged by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) The WallFlower/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/Kyouhei, Kagome/Ranmaru, or Kagome/Takenaga pairing. It can be a one-shot or continuous story based on the anime/manga plot or otherwise. Whether Sunako should be in it or not is up to you. The Fic can be of any rating.

* * *

Clash

The moment they came into the room, Kagome knew something was going on. While the landlady thought she was some homeless girl out on the streets begging for food, that wasn't the case.

One by one, the guys introduced themselves to her and each one reminded her of somebody from home. She watched as the one named Takenaga Oda introduce himself before taking a seat across from her. Immediately she could tell that he came from a wealthy family from the way he held himself; definitely the Sesshomaru of the group. Her eyes landed on Yukinojo, the gently and easily frightened one. A small smile made its way to her lips. He was Shippo for sure.

Kagome's body tensed when she felt another gently caress her hand with his. Looking up, she watched as he smiled down at her before introducing himself.

"My, what is a beautiful young lady like you doing here? Might I interest you a night in my bed to keep you from being lonely?" Ranmaru purred out.

Her eye twitched and without hesitation, Kagome pulled her hand out of his grip and slapped him. He reminded her so much of her monk friend Miroku. Covering her mouth with her hand, she gasped softly. "I'm so sorry! That just... it was an automatic reflex, I swear. I didn't mean to!"

The sound of laughter turned her attention to the side. Her eyes widen a fraction as she watched someone inhumanly beautiful double over, arms around his midsection in a fit of laughter.

"That's Kyohei…" Sunako made her way to Kagome's side. Though beautiful, the dark aura surrounding Kagome made it tolerable to be around her. Sunako basked in the darkness.

Sitting up, Kyohei grunted softly before looking to the side, ignoring the two.

"Inu…" He distinctly reminded her of her best friend.

His head snapped quickly in her direction, she swore he would have a whiplash.

"What'd you call me?" He stood up, closing the distance between them in long strides.

Hands clenched to her side, Kagome glared at him. "I didn't call you anything, I was just thinking out loud."

Kyohei's eyes narrowed. "So I'm a dog?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Wallflower. Copyright goes to their respected owners.

**Summary: **Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

**Challenge #12** - (Challenged by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) The WallFlower/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/Kyouhei, Kagome/Ranmaru, or Kagome/Takenaga pairing. It can be a one-shot or continuous story based on the anime/manga plot or otherwise. Whether Sunako should be in it or not is up to you. The Fic can be of any rating.

Hunger

Kagome had settled in just fine within the household; maybe a little too fine. Quickly, she had befriended Sunako, though a little strange; Kagome knew that she held no harmful intentions. Rolling over in the bed, she glanced at the wall. It was 10 o'clock and the sun was shining through the blinds of her window. Snuggling deeper into the warmth of her comforter, she left out a contented sigh.

Her door burst open and Kyohei stormed in. She felt his hand wrap around her ankle and a sharp tug. He pulled her partially off the bed and swung the comforters off her. Kagome felt the breeze caress her skin and rolled onto her side, covering her head with a pillow.

"Get up and cook me lunch!" Kyohei demanded. He didn't notice her sleeping attire and had to make a double take when she moaned and shifted in the bed. He stared at her, pink tinting his cheeks. Her blue cami had ridden up, revealing the toned flesh of her stomach and ignored the small scrap of clothing called boy shorts. Trailing his eyes up and down her body, he noted the starburst shaped scar on her right side. Crawling onto her bed, he pinned her to the bed, hands on either side of her head as his legs straddled her hips. Grabbing the pillow, he tossed it across the room.

Slowly opening her eyes, she let a growl slip out before shoving him in the chest. "What is wrong with you? Get off! Get out of my room!" She screamed and demanded.

Sitting up, he crossed his arms and refused to move. "Me? What's wrong with you? With all this sighing and moping and wariness. You're suppose to be happy here since you're being provided for."

"I'm fine!" She sat up and shoved him against his chest once more. "You don't know my story so stop assuming. You know nothing."

Kyohei got up and dismissed her comments with a wave of his hand. "Just make sure you cook for me."

Laying back down, Kagome resisted the urge to scream. The nerve of that man! Remembering her attire, she quickly sat up and blushed. He must've seen her in all her half naked glory. Slipping out of the bed, she got ready for the day.

* * *

**Here's an updated chapter! Yayyyyy! Still trying to figure out where to go with this. Hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I've been up to get ready for my competition and decided to upload this so I could return to reviews just incase I need some lifting up.. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Wallflower. Copyright goes to their respected owners.

**Summary: **Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

**Challenge #12** - (Challenged by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) The WallFlower/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/Kyouhei, Kagome/Ranmaru, or Kagome/Takenaga pairing. It can be a one-shot or continuous story based on the anime/manga plot or otherwise. Whether Sunako should be in it or not is up to you. The Fic can be of any rating.

* * *

Secrets

Kagome stared at her four male roommates with an incredulous look.

"Seriously?" She asked hestantly.

There was no way, no how they had actually think they could dress her up like some kind of doll. She turned her head to look at Kyohei, who held out the brightest hot pink sundress known to man. His lips spread out in a smile as he caught the widening of her eyes and tiny gasp.

No. Hell no.

She refused to wear a pink monstrousity like that. Especially in public.

Ranmaru stood behind her, taking advatange of her shocked state and gently ushering her towards the dress. Takenaga held back a chuckle.

It must've been a nightmare. It had to be. There was no other way she could explain how the dress was getting closer while she made no conscious effort to move. Kyohei swayed the dress in his hand with a look of amusement, the very action snapping Kagome out of her daze. Looking over her shoulder, she squinted her eyes before glaring at Ranmaru. He threw his hands up in surrender and took a step back. After living with Kagome for a few weeks, he realized her temper was not something to be messed with.

Kagome shoved Ranmaru aside and took a step towards the door. A tall figure blocked the doorway and Kagome huffed in frustration. Kyohei grinned at her as he held his arms wide, hot pink dress in one hand as he made a show of attempting to stop her escape. Sprinting towards the door, Kagome roughly nudged Kyohei in the gut with her shoulder. She heard his soft grunt on impact and spun around to avoid his grasp.

Too late.

Arms wrapped around her midsection before lifting the tiny Japanese woman in the air. She struggled. Legs kicking and arms flailing, the hold on her didn't budge.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as Kyohei tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lifting her hands, she pounded her fists against his back.

Kyohei shrugged it off, making casual strides to her room. He tossed her onto the bed, Kagome's body bouncing on the mattress a few times before she crossed her arms and glared at him.

He moved towards her, bringing his face close to hers. She could feel his breath against her lips and she could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks.

A clearing of the throat caught both of their attentions and the duo's heads turned towards the direction of the door. Ranmaru was leaning calmly against the doorframe, a smirk on his face. "You two seem to always be in that position."

Kyohei's eyes lowered, his gaze on her lips before their eyes locked. Straightening up, his tossed the dress at Kagome and walked out of the room. Ranmaru winked at Kagome before he too left her sights.

Sighing softly, she stared at the dress in her lap. How did she feel for Kyohei? Things just got ten times worse. She could feel it. The little secrets she kept to herself were soon to be unraveled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Wallflower. Copyright goes to their respected owners.

**Summary: **Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

**Challenge #12** - (Challenged by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) The WallFlower/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/Kyouhei, Kagome/Ranmaru, or Kagome/Takenaga pairing. It can be a one-shot or continuous story based on the anime/manga plot or otherwise. Whether Sunako should be in it or not is up to you. The Fic can be of any rating.

Deaf

"Get out!" Kagome shouted. It seemed that ever since she moved here, those two words left her mouth more than she could even count. Kyohei had taken to her and not in the good way it seemed.

Kyohei laughed as he exited the bathroom, flipping the light switch off as he did. Another scream brought a smile to his face.

"At it again, I see." Kyohei turned his head to see the amused gaze of Takenaga.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kyohei shrugged. "I like making her scream."

Ranmaru appeared behind Kyohei and chuckled. "Wouldn't you want to make her scream with a different tune?"

Pink covered his cheeks as he flushed. The very thought of Kagome screaming a different tune turned his body warm. _What the hell was that?_

"Feh…" He turned away from his two roommates.

A growl caught their attention as the light in the bathroom turned on.

"That's my cue to go." Kyohei muttered as he walked down the hall and out of sight.

Kagome exited the bathroom, wrapping her bathroom tightly around her body as she glared at Ranmaru and Takenaga.

"Where did he go?" Kagome watched as they both shrugged.

"Maybe you should try his room," Ranmaru called out as she stormed passed the two.

Her ire continued to rise as she made her way to Kyohei's room. Pounding on the door, she shouted her irritation, demanding to be let in. The pounding starting to get louder before it met air. Her gaze stared straight ahead at the naked chest of Kyohei, who in return glared down at her.

"What do you want?" He barked out.

Kagome pushed pashed him, hands in fist and on her hips. Mustering the best glare in return, her eyes narrowed at him. Her eyes blazed with anger as she watched him cross his arms across his chest and lean against the wall.

"The question is what do YOU want," she shouted, throwing her hands up as if giving up. "All you do is bother me Kyohei, what do YOU WANT?"

"You."

"What?" Kagome's eyebrows rose, disappearing beneath her damp bangs.

"Are you deaf?" Kyohei growled as he pushed himself off the wall, closing the distance between them in confident strides. "I said I want you, stupid woman." And before she could retort in anger, Kyohei's lips crushed hungrily against hers. His hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her cheek and fingers cradling the back of her head as he tilted her head back with a fiery kiss.

* * *

**NEW DRABBLE CHAPTER. Let me know what you think with REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Wallflower. Copyright goes to their respected owners.

**Summary: **Obsidian hair covered her face, her tiny body racking with shivers as the rain pelted down on her. Oba-san frowned at her condition and gasped as cobalt eyes looked at her through the veil of bangs. She had found someone else who would be living in her mansion.

**Challenge #12** - (Challenged by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko) The WallFlower/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/Kyouhei, Kagome/Ranmaru, or Kagome/Takenaga pairing. It can be a one-shot or continuous story based on the anime/manga plot or otherwise. Whether Sunako should be in it or not is up to you. The Fic can be of any rating.

Happiness

Things had gotten interesting since that day. Takenaga smirked as he looked out the window. There in the backyard, near the pool, Kagome and Kyohei were arguing. He could see, even from his distance, the anger in Kagome's eyes. Yet, this was nothing new. Kyohei always found a way to set Kagome off and it had started to become a routine.

And Takenaga counted down.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1

Takenaga watched Kyohei grab Kagome and pull her into a bruising kiss. Just like clock work Kyohei would find a way to make Kagome angry. They would argue for a few minutes than Kyohei would silence her with a kiss.

"Mou, why is Kyohei the only one with a successful love life?" Yukinojo whined softly next to Takenaga.

Silently he mused. _Perhaps_, he thought his focus moving from his friend beside him back to the embracing couple outside, _out of all of us, Kyohei deserved to be loved. Kyohei needed this happiness_.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

"Where the fuck is she? I know she's here!" a voice shouted from the front of the mansion.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here," Ranmaru's voice rang down the hall.

Instantly, Yukinojo and Takenaga's backs tense, they hurried toward the parlor. Standing before them was an angry male, body taut with tension, and his brown eyes intense.

"Where the fuck is Kagome!" the male roared.

The three males stood in front of him, blocking his way so he couldn't make way further into the house. Who was this male? What did he want with Kagome? Questions ran through their heads and they realized, who was Kagome? Did they really know her? She barely talked about herself. Avoided speaking about her family really, so what did they know about her?

Stepping forward, Ranmaru put his hands up in mock surrender. He needed to placate the angry male before they could do anything or make any progress. And possibly get some answers.

The door opened behind the trio and Takenaga mentally groaned.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyohei snapped.

_Great, just what they needed_, Takenaga thought, _two loud, brash man who would probably act before they thought_.

"There you are wench," the male shouted, brushing past the males and placing himself in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped softly as Inuyasha roughly grabbed her by the wrist and lead her out of the house.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Let me know what you think with REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**


End file.
